dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Kim Jae Joong
Perfil thumb|250px|Kim Jae Joong *'Nombre: '김재중 / Kim Jae Joong *'Anteriormente conocido como: '영웅재중 / Hero *'Nombre en japonés:' ジェジュン / Jejung *'Nombre en chino:' 英雄在中 / Ying Xiong Zai Zhong *'También conocido como:' J-JUN *'Profesión:' Cantante, Compositor, Actor, Modelo, Director artístico, CEO. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gongju, Chungcheong, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 178,6 cm *'Peso:' 63kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo zodiaco chino:' Buey *'Familia:' Padres (adoptivos) y 8 hermanas mayores. *'Agencia:' **C-JeS Entertainment (Corea del Sur) **K-Dash (Japón) Biografía Kim Jae Joong nació como Han Jae Joong, en Gongju provincia de Chungcheongnam-do, Corea del Sur. Su verdadera fecha de nacimiento, como fue revelada por su madre biológica, fue el 04 de febrero en lugar del 26 de enero. A una edad temprana, él fue dado en adopción por su madre biológica a la familia Kim y su nombre fue cambiado a Kim Jae Joong. Pre-Debut Cuando Kim Jae Joong tenía quince años, se mudó a Seúl por si mismo para poder tomar parte en las audiciones sostenidas por SM Entertainment. La vida en Seúl fue financieramente difícil, y él tomo varios trabajos para poder pagar la renta, comida, y transportación e incluso apareció como un extra en una película. En una entrevista, él admitió que él era "tone-deaf" (Alguien que no diferencia las notas musicales) en la escuela primaria y que fue frecuentemente ridiculizado por su sueño de convertirse en cantante, pero logró superarlo a través de practicar solo. Debut en TVXQ En 2001 a los quince años de edad, Kim hizo una audición para SM Entertainment y fue aceptado dentro de la agencia. En el 2003 Debuta con TVXQ (DBSK), él fue el líder vocalista. JYJ En 2009 JaeJoong, Jun Su y Yoo Chun comenzaron una demanda en contra de su agencia S.M. Entertainment, y separados de TVXQ, pronto formaron su propia banda, JYJ. 2013: Debut solista con su primer mini album "I" y regreso con su mini album repackage "MINE" El 17 de enero de 2013, Kim Jae joong lanzó su primer EP en solitario titulado I / MINE, un álbum con temas de rock en donde él escribió todas las letras. El álbum debutó en el top de los charts de Hanteo y de Gaon en Corea. Logrando un éxito rotundo en toda Asia, superando el chart de música coreana y japonesa de Five Music También encabezó las listas de iTunes Rock en nueve países. 2013 - 2014: WWW El 29 de octubre de 2013 es lanzado su primer álbum en solitario "WWW". El single titulado "Sunny Day" fue lanzado antes del álbum y encabezó la tabla de iTunes EP en Japón. Una versión repackaged del álbum, WWW: Remove Makeup también fue lanzado en enero de 2014 e incluyó la canción de título "Heaven", una balada pop con el compañero de agencia Gummy. 2016: NO.X Su segundo álbum en solitario, No.X fue lanzado el 12 de febrero de 2016 durante su servicio militar como obsequio para sus fans. Encabezó las listas de iTunes de 39 países de todo el mundo después de su lanzamiento, y fue nombrado el álbum de K-pop más popular en China para 2016. '2020: Regreso en Corea con su segundo mini album "Love Ballad"' El 28 de noviembre del 2019, C-JeS Entertainment anunció que Kim Jaejoong se estaba preparando para su primer lanzamiento en Corea en cuatro años. “Se confirma que Kim Jaejoong lanzará un nuevo álbum en algún momento a mediados de enero del próximo año”, declaró un representante de la agencia. “Como Kim Jaejoong no ha estado activo la industria de la música coreana durante mucho tiempo, predecimos que los expertos y fans de la industria de la música lo vigilarán después de las noticias de su regreso en enero”. C-JeS Entertainment también anunció que Kim Jaejoong se embarcaría en una gira de conciertos por Asia para celebrar el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum. Jaejoong libero una imagen teasers para el lanzamiento de su segundo mini álbum en solitario "Love Ballad, que se lanzara el 14 de enero a las 6 PM KST. La imagen teaser se muestra monótona y tranquila, que revela tanto el título del próximo mini álbum como el de la canción principal "Tender Love". El 8 de enero compartio con sus fans la lista completa de todas las canciones que formarán parte de su nuevo album, que estará conformado por cuatro canciones: “About This Fragile, Fragile Love”, “Secret”, “Time of the Sea” y “Life Support”, estos dos últimos las estreno previamente durante un encuentro con fans. Dramas *Manhole: Wonderland's Feel (KBS2, 2017) *Spy (KBS, 2015) * Triangle (MBC, 2014) *Time Slip Dr. Jin (MBC, 2012) *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Vacation (SBS, 2006) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Temas de Dramas *''Coincidence'' tema para Triangle (2014) *''Even Though I Hate It'' tema para Triangle (2014) *''Living like a Dream '' tema para Time Slip Dr. Jin (2012) *''I’ll Protect You'' tema para Protect the Boss (2011) *''For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting'' tema para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (2010) Películas * Jackal is Coming (2012) * The Day (2012) * Heaven's Postman(2009) * Dating on Earth (2009) * Taegukgi (2004) Programas de TV * Photo People en Paris (V LIVE 2017, 2018) * Photo People en Tokyo (V LIVE 2018) Vídeos Musicales *PURPLEBECK - Dream Line (2019) *Gummy - II YO (2017) *Baek Seung Heon - Till the sun rises (2012) *Hamasaki Ayumi - Blossom (2010) *Taegoon - Call me (junto a Park Shin Hye ) (2009) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *En JYJ, fue compositor de Still In Love; compuso y escribió Nine, Pierrot, In Heaven, I.D.S y Get Out. Escribió Boy's Letter, Let Me See, Dear J, BaboBoy, Creation. *Escribió la letra de la canción Living like a dream cual forma parte del OST de Time Slip Dr. Jin. Compuso y escribió Stay, Healing For MySelf ''y ''Kiss B para el OST de Jackal is Coming, siendo las dos últimas incluidas posteriormente el su 1° album repackaged "Y". Escribió y compuso No Gain y la dió a Xiah Junsu para su álbum "Tarantallegra". Escribió y compuso Until The Sun Rises ''y On My Mind'' y las dió a Baek Seung Heon y M.Pire respectivamente. *m-flo feat. JaeJoong and Yoochun - Been So Long (2009) *Just for One Day feat. Jaejoong - CSJH The Grace (2008) álbum japonés Graceful 4. *En DBSK, escribió y compuso Don't Cry My Lover, Wasurenaide, 9095 y junto a Park Yoo Chun, compuso Kiss Shitta Mama Sayonara, Colors, Shelter y Melody & Harmony. Reconocimientos Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:'JYJ. **'Ex-grupo Kpop: 'TVXQ (DBSK) (2003-2009). *'Educación:' **Gongju Jungdong Elementary School **Kongju National University Middle School **Kongju Information High School (Abandonó) **Henan High School ( Departamento de Ingeniería de Medios Digitales.) (Graduado) **Kyunghee Cyber University (Departamento de Información y Comunicaciones) (Graduado) *'Idiomas:' Coreano, Japonés. *'Debut oficial:' 26-12-03 BoA and Britney Spears Showcase (TVXQ). *'Aficiones:' Escuchar música, tocar el piano, jugar y cocinar. *'Fanclub: '''Jaeharem / Herotic. *'Compañía: Es CEO de las tiendas Bum’s Story (junto a Yoochun), Cafe J-Holic y Moldir Korea. *'Verdadera fecha de nacimiento: '''Jaejoong nació el 04 de febrero de 1986, pero al ser adoptado por la familia Kim, estos registraron su fecha de nacimiento el 26 de enero de 1986, debido a supersticiones respecto al número 04. *Nació como Han Jae Joong (한재준). Sus padres biológicos se divorciaron, su madre biológica tuvo problemas económicos, fue por esto que dió en adopción a su hijo a la familia Kim cuándo era muy pequeño (04 años aprox.), quienes eran los dueños del restaurante donde la mamá biológica de Jae joong trabajaba y su nombre fue cambiado a Kim Jae Joong. *Participó como extra en la película surcoreana Taegeukgi Hwinallimyeo (태극기 휘날리며) en el rol de soldado. Con el dinero que obtuvo por su participación (₩80,000) compró goma de mascar en un lugar de ventas baratas e intentó revenderlas aunque, finalmente, se las vendió todas a una empleada que trabajaba en un supermercado. *Tuvo muchas dificultades antes de su debut. Cuando se mudó a Seúl, tuvo problemas para pagar su alquiler y trabajó muchos pequeños trabajos a tiempo parcial. Trabajó como camarero y también donó sangre para poder alimentarse. Una vez confesó que había caminado durante tres horas para moverse para no perder el dinero en la tarifa del autobús. *En el 2001 fue elegido por la SM Entertainment en una audición de 500 participantes logrando un premio por mejor apariencia y pasando con éxito la prueba de canto. *En Septiembre del 2005, mientras ensayaba los pasos de bailes para "Rising Sun" Kim se rompió el cartílago de la rodilla y fue llevado a un hospital en Seúl. Él se sometió a una cirugía el mismo día para reparar el tejido. * El 21 de noviembre de 2006, un hombre de apellido Han llenó una carta legal contra los tutores legales de Jaejoong, expresando que era el padre biológico de Jaejoong, y reclamaba sus derechos de paternidad. Han citó la razón de la demanda, diciendo que había procedimientos mal hechos al registrar su custodia legal ya que se divorció de la madre de Jaejoong en los '80 y se rindió ante la custodia legal de su hijo, dejando a su esposa a cargo del niño, pero no fue sino hasta pocos años atrás que se enteró que su hijo había sido criado por otra familia. Exigió un éxamen de ADN para comprobar la validez de su petición, pero la demanda le fue negada puesto que su adopción se había realizado correctamente. Las fans se enteraron de todo esto por las noticias en TV, cuestionando porque Han no llamó privadamente a Jaejoong, y porque lo hizo cuando su hijo se volvió famoso. ** El 22 de noviembre de 2006, el Sr.Han bajo los cargos ante los tutores legales de Kim, dijo que su intención era resolver dudas acerca de la llamada al servicio militar de su hijo. El expresó que no tenía intención de armar tremendo escándalo, y aclaro acerca de las especulaciones que decían que estaba por sacar provecho de la fama de Jaejoong. Hero reaccionando ante esto, escribió un mensaje en su página web oficial, y dijo que él ya sabía de la condición y existencia de sus padres biológicos, información que le dijo su madre 2 o 3 años antes, y que se impactó mucho al enterarse. Con el apoyo de su madre, su madre biológica fue capaz de encontrarse con él, y verlo de vez en cuando. Jaejoong expresó su deseo de vivir bajo el nombre de Kim Jaejoong y prometió serle leal a sus cuatro padres. También añadió que no le gustaría que de nuevo la historia de su familia sea expuesta al público. * Para celebrar su debut como actor en el drama del 2011 Protect the Boss las fans donaron un total de 6,56 toneladas de arroz, para ayudar a los necesitados bajo el nombre de Jaejoong. La mayor cantidad registrada hasta este momento. *Escribió y compuso ''I'll Protect You, parte del OST de Protect the Boss. * El 2012, JaeJoong cayó desde las alturas mientras filmaba la película Jackal is Coming, a pesar de su accidente, JaeJoong asistió al fanmeeting de Dr. Jin en Japón. * En diciembre de 2012, su agencia C-JeS Entertainment anunció su lanzamiento como solista en enero, la agencia compartió: “Kim Jaejoong lanzará un mini-álbum solista bastante especial. Podrán oír su ronca y ápera voz que es muy diferente al estilo de JYJ. Podrán disfrutar de sus distintos encantos”. * En diciembre de 2012, El sitio de fans del cantante, “Rough HEROSE Sisters”, donó el dinero a la campaña contra los precios injustos de las comidas escolares para los niños necesitados. La campaña declara que las comidas escolares proporcionadas por el Departamento de Salud y Servicios no valen el alto precio que las instituciones están cobrando a los niños. Actualmente los niños están pagando 1420 won (alrededor de $1.30 dólares) por comida. El sitio de fans obtuvo el dinero de los ingresos de sus ventas y donaron alrededor de $10,000 dólares bajo el nombre de “Hero’s Goods”. * Lanzado el 17 de enero del 2013, su primer mini album en solitario “'''I” quedó en primer lugar simultáneamente en la lista Five Music de Taiwan en la categoría “Corea/Japón” y en la lista semanal Shinseido de Japón. * En enero de 2013, para las ventas para el concierto de su primer mini álbum, “Your, My and Mine,” él batió un record en el número de visitas al sitio web de Interpark en su momento, además de vender 16.000 entradas. Por otro lado, para su concierto Yokohama Grand Finale, la página de venta de entradas fue abrumada con los visitantes que fueron cuatro veces más de las entradas disponibles, 160.000, y el concierto se vendió en un instante, lo que resultó en un sinnúmero de solicitudes de entradas de pie sala, así como las de asientos con vista limitada. * El 9 de octubre de 2013, C-JeS Entertainment anunció que primer tour en solitario de Kim Jaejoong, llamado ‘'2013 Kim Jaejoong 1st Album Asia Tour Concert',’ vendió las 14.000 entradas para el concierto en Seúl el 8 de octubre, en tan solo 15 minutos”. En una declaración oficial ijeron: “Tan pronto como se pusieron a la venta las entradas para los show del 2 y 3 de noviembre en Seoul Convention & Exhibition Center (COEX), el sitio web de venta den entradas y aplicaciones móviles, Interpark, disminuyó su velocidad demostrando la gran intensidad de la popularidad de Kim Jaejoong. Con su asombrosa transformación en rockero en su anterior álbum, sus fans están esperando ansiosos por este nuevo álbum y concierto”. * El 15 de octubre de 2013, se reveló su álbum “'A Sunny Day'”, al mediodía a través de iTunes y otros sitios de música. Inmediatamente después de la liberación, la pista se elevó al primer lugar en la lista de música en tiempo real de Cyworld, y también alcanzó los primeros lugares en las listas de música Olleh y Mnet”. La reacción a la liberación de la canción fue explosiva. Tan pronto como “A Sunny Day” fue puesta en libertad, comentarios inundaron varios sitios de música, ya que llegó a la cima de las listas como el tema más buscado en varios sitios web. * “'WWW: Who, When, Why'”, el primer álbum estudio como solista de Kim Jaejoong, el álbum encabezó las listas de Gaon, así como también las de Hanteo. Kim Jaejoong también estuvo a un paso del primer lugar al quedar en el segundo lugar del “Music Bank” de KBS 2TV sin realizar una aparición, sino únicamente por medio de las ventas de su álbum. Encabezó las listas de iTunes de Japón, Taiwan, Malasia, Filipinas, Singapur, Hong Kong, Indonesia, Barbados, Lituania, Vietnam y Eslovaquia. El álbum también se posicionó dentro del top 30 en Noruega, Bélgica, Finlandia e Inglaterra y se apoderó del cuarto puesto en la lista del Oricon de Japón. el 6 de noviembre de 2013 un representante de C-JeS Entertainment declaró: “Kim Jaejoong está sorprendiendo a personas oficiales de la música japonesa al ocupar un puesto de la lista semanal del Oricon de Japón con un álbum coreano. No hubo promociones hechas en Japón. Por ello, si añadimos el número de álbumes importados vendidos en disqueras de Japón, podemos ver cuánta popularidad está recibiendo el álbum de Kim Jaejoong en Japón”. ** En respuesta a toda la atención que está recibiendo, Kim Jaejoong realizó una reunión con 60,000 fans en Japón el 15 y 16 de noviembre en el estadio de Yokohama. * En diciembre del 2013, Su agencia confirmó su primera gira nacional como solista desde su debut, llamada “'2014 Kim Jaejoong 1st Álbum Asia Tour Concert'”. * El 1 de agosto del 2014, C-JeS Entertainment informó que Kim Jaejoong fue elegido como modelo para los sellos conmemorativos por el décimo aniversario de la compañía de sellos. La colección “Jaejoong 10th Anniversary Premium Fame Stamp Set” incluyó 10 sellos, una tarjeta póster, un soporte, un photobook de 20 páginas y un estuche. "Ser elegido el rostro de los sellos conmemorativos de décimo aniversario de una compañía de sellos en Japón significa que está recibiendo mucho amor en Japón donde se dice que el Hallyu está experimentando una mala racha. Es un gran honor y son muy buenas noticias”. ** Debido a la masiva cantidad de ventas en pre-ordenes de la colección sólo estuvo disponible en preventa del 1 de agosto al 15 de septiembre. Entre aquellos que hicieron su pedido hubo diez ganadores de una tarjeta con la firma de Kim Jaejoong y hubo un ganador de una chaqueta que el cantante lució en su concierto “Who, When, Why Concert” en 2013. *El 11 de octubre del 2014, realizó una aparición sorpresa en el concierto de Gummy “'Fall in Fall'”. Previamente, Gummy apareció en el concierto solista de Kim Jaejoong para un dueto. En el concierto de Gummy, Kim Jaejoong participó en un pequeño evento con la audiencia y cantó un tema. Para el evento especial, Kim Jaejoong leyó la historia de una pareja que se encontraba en la audiencia, y cuando el chico pasó al escenario para proponerle matrimonio a su novia, el cantante lo copió, ganando aclamaciones por parte de la audiencia. *Tiene la tradición de celebrar su cumpleaños junto con sus fans realizando conciertos especiales como muestra de agradecimiento. Comenzando con su concierto “'Your, My, Mine'” en el 2013. Esto fue seguido por “'J-PARTY'” y una presentación encore para su “'WWW Concert Tour in Asia'” el cual se llevó también en el cumpleaños del cantante. Para el “'2015 KIM JAEJOONG J-PARTY IN SEOUL'” y el evento “'2015 KIM JAEJOONG J-PARTY IN YOKOHAMA'” Kim Jaejoong personalmente sugirió llevar a cabo la fiesta de cumpleaños y reunión de fans en Corea y Japón pues consideró que serí una buena memoria para que sus fans atesoren, junto con sus aparición en el drama “Spy”, el cual se dice que es el último proyecto en la pantalla pequeña antes que él se vaya al ejercito. *Para su fan meeting “'2015 Kim Jaejoong J Party in Seoul'”, las entradas se agotaron en 15 minutos. C-JeS Entertainmenthizo un comunicado referente a esto: “La primera ronda de venta de entradas para el fan meeting por el cumpleaños de Kim Jaejoong se ha agotado en un tiempo récord. Muchos fans se vieron inmersos en una guerra de entradas con la esperanza de celebrar el evento junto a Kim Jaejoong, y por ello hemos establecido otro récord en quince minutos. Ha pasado un año desde el último fan meeting, y estamos muy contentos por cómo los fans han expresado su cálida respuesta por dicho evento”.. *En febrero de 2015, La marca de moda MOLDIR 'escogió a Jaejoong como director de arte. En una entrevista, Jaejoong compartió: “En una producción impecable, ya sea en la música o en la actuación, la moda es algo que no puede ser dejado de lado. A través de los diseños, trato de mostrar la sensibilidad que he desarrollado a través de mis experiencias como cantante y actor. Lo que considero más importante es el material. Para crear un diseño que no sea sólo moda instantánea a un corto plazo, sensación de consumo, se deben utilizar materiales de alta calidad, por lo que me preocupo por cada pequeño detalle”. *El 4 de marzo del 2015, C-Jes Entertainment,informó que Kim Jaejoong había confirmado su fecha para entrar en el servicio militar el 31 de marzo. La agencia confirmó que el reporte era realidad y dijo: “Él pasará el tiempo que le queda antes de entrar con sus fans”. Debido a esto Kim Jaejoong realizó un encuentro con los fans durante ese mes y un concierto el 28 y 29 de marzo titulado “'2015 Kim Jae Joong Concert in Seoul-The Beginning of The End”. Además, también tendrá la oportunidad de encontrarse con sus fans extranjeros el 14 de marzo. **Debido a la sorpresa del enlistamiento dio declaraciones públicas en una entrevista y un mensaje a sus fans diciendo: “Volveré saludable, y no deberían preocuparse demasiado. Estoy muy agradecido con todos ustedes por darme tanto apoyo y amor”. **El 25 de marzo, un representante de la agencia de JYJ, C-JeS Entertainment compartió: “Kim Jaejoong ha expresado su fuerte deseo de entrar al ejército tranquilamente, por lo que la agencia ha decidido respetar sus intenciones”, explicando que el evento de su entrada al ejército no será abierta a los medios de comunicación, con el objetivo de realizar este acontecimiento en privado. **Para su concierto de despedida de sus fans antes de su alistamiento militar “'2015 KIM JAE JOONG CONCERT IN SEOUL – The Beginning of The End'”. Las entradas al concierto fueron un escaso recurso, especialmente para la presentación del 29 de marzo. La primera ronda de entradas se agotó en cinco minutos después de salir a la venta y, en respuesta a las peticiones de los fans, asientos adicionales de audio fueron vendidos. El día del concierto del 29 de marzo, las fans hicieron filas desde tempranas horas de la mañana para intentar y asegurar una entrada en el lugar. “Vendimos 200 asientos extras en el lugar”, dijo una fuente. Esto fue en respuesta a la venta ilegal de las entradas que estaba ocurriendo, con distribuidores cobrando más de 1 millón de won (aproximadamente $906 USD) por una entrada. En suma, Kim Jaejoong pudo decir su último adiós a 12 200 fans. En el último día del concierto él y sus fans lloraron y él expresó su miedo por perderlas ya que lo han acompañado gran parte de su vida. **Durante su primer día del concierto “'2015 KIM JAE JOONG CONCERT IN SEOUL-The Beginning of The End'”, compartió la noticia de que publicará nuevas canciones durante el servicio militar hablando sobre esto después de interpretar su primera canción: “Honestamente, aún no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionar a este momento ya que será mi último concierto antes de unirme al servicio militar. No obstante, sé que no deberíamos estar tristes. Por eso preparé canciones brillantes con las que poder bailar, en lugar de temas deprimentes. He preparado dos nuevas canciones para hoy. Necesito asegurarme de que les gustarán las canciones que lanzo durante el servicio militar”, revelando que continuará su carrera musical incluso durante el servicio. *Uno de los comentarios más populares de los reclutas en el ejercito al conocerlo fueron: "Es amigable, social y habla mucho." El más común es: "Es malditamente guapo y tiene un cuerpo increíble." Con lo último Jaejoong se ganó el apodo "Hulk" pues al ser el mayor solía esforzarse el doble y así forjó una buena reputación y el respeto de muchos incluso sus mayores. * Ocupó el primer lugar, entre 240 soldados, del Centro de Entrenamiento de Reclutas. En la Ceremonia de Culminación de Entrenamiento Básico subió al podio a recibir un Premio a la Excelencia. Era muy bueno con el arma, de 20 disparos lograba 19/20 al blanco o lograba 20/20. * Expresó que el ejercito fue muy duro para él, el entrenamiento y los horarios a los que debían someterse le costaba muchísimo, pero logró adaptarse con el tiempo, en su tiempo libre leía libros. A causa de su nuevo pasatiempo sus fans donaron un book café a la primera división de las fuerzas armadas. * En una encuesta se preguntó quien era el famoso que más esperaban de su salida del ejercito: Kim Jaejoong superó la encuesta con más de un millón de votos, el segundo en la lista tenía menos de la mitad. * Fue conmemorado como "Special Warrior" el único su división. (El título de Special Warrior se otorga a sólo el 1% de toda la fuerza terrestre. Con el fin de obtener el grado que necesita para cumplir con las pruebas físicas de muy alto nivel) * Durante su servicio militar lanzó su albúm NO.X y realizó "2016 Kim Jaejoong 2nd Album Hologram real live Concert in Japan" al cual asistieron aproximadamente 10,500 fans, la agencia de Kim Jaejoong comentó que el artista buscaba calmar la espera de sus fans por él. * Finalizó el servicio militar el 30 de diciembre de 2016 como Sargento. Donó al ejercito todo el dinero ganado en su servicio militar el cual había ahorrado con ese propósito. * A pocos días de su salida hizo un fanmeeting y un VLIVE, al no poder esperar para saludar a sus fans. *Jaejoong dió su voz para "The Zoo is Alive 2", un documental sobre animales. *Admite ser un fan del picante siempre suele acompañar sus platos con un poco de ají, además de tener un alto nivel de tolerancia. *Jaejoong se ha posicionado en primer lugar como El mejor Visual del kpop de la segunda generación, junto con T.O.P de Bigbang y Siwon de Super Junior. *Algunos idols han mencionado la admiración que sienten por él, uno de sus fanboys es: L de Infinite. *Le gustan los autos, tuvo un Bentley Continental, un Lamborghini Murcielago, un Rolls - Royce Wraith y un Mitsuoka, los cuales vendió antes de enlistarse, según él no podría manejar en sus 2 años de servicio militar. * Hizo su tour KIM JAEJOONG ASIATOUR ‘The REBIRTH of J' presentándose en países como Japón, Taiwán, Tailandia, Hong Kong, Macao y Corea. * En Seúl el concierto logró "sold out" en 3 minutos. *Fue nombrado Embajador Honorario de la ciudad Gongju/Festival Cultural Baekje del 2017 *En ese mismo año es nombrado Embajador Promocional de "Paradise City" el primer resort ubicado en Corea del Sur. * En 2017 inaugura KAVE MALL (Tienda y cafetería) ubicado en Shibuya - Tokyo, del cual es dueño. (Muchos artistas han enviado sus felicitaciones: Heechul de Super Junior, BTS y ZICO son uno de ellos) * Ha tenido varios accidentes en las grabaciones de Manhole. * Existe el fenómeno llamado "Jaejoong Effect" consiste en que todo lo que él use o promocione consigue un "sold out". * El drama Manhole, consiguió venderse por más de 140.000 dólares por episodio en japón, los expertos dicen que la razón de su compra principalmente se debe a la popularidad de Kim Jaejoong en dicho país, quien además decidió realizar su comeback en la televisión con este drama, después de prestar su servicio militar. Hasta el momento es el drama mejor pagado, superando Descendants of the Sun el cual fue comprado por 100.000 dólares. * Su agencia en Japón es K-Dash y tiene su propia oficina llamada: JB's. * En el famoso programa de variedades coreano: Comedy Big League, hace una aparición sorpresa en la audiencia, cuando la cámara lo captó la gente se sorprendió y todos se emocionaron, incluso los comediantes lo incluyeron en el show, ese episodio logró el mayor rating del programa. * En Septiembre de 2019 decidió utilizar un nombre artístico (J-JUN) para promocionar en Japón. Enlaces *Youtube Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Instagram Oficial *V Live Oficial *Weibo Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (daum) *HanCinema Galería Jaejoong 10.png Jaejoong_11.jpg Jaejoong_13.jpg Jaejoong_12.jpg Jaejoong_14.jpg Videografía Corea 김재중 (Kim Jaejoong) Just Another Girl M V-0|Just Another Girl 김재중 KIM JAEJOONG MINE MV|MINE KIM JAE JOONG - Love You More|Love You More MV 김재중(KimJaeJoong) – 여리디여린 사랑을(Tender love)| Tender love Japón ジェジュン「Sign」(short ver.)| Sign (short ver.) ジェジュン (Jae Joong 김재중)「Your Love」(short ver.)| Your Love」(short ver.) ジェジュン (Jae Joong 김재중) 2nd single「Defiance」(short ver.)| Defiance ジェジュン (JAEJOONG 김재중) 「LAVENDER」(short ver.)| Lavender ジェジュン (JAEJOONG 김재중) 「Sweetest Love」(short ver.)| Sweetest Love ジェジュン (JAEJOONG 김재중) 「IMPOSSIBLE」(short ver.)|Impossible Categoría:C-JeS Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KDirector Categoría:KCEO Categoría:KSolista2013 Categoría:JSolista2018